Te Convertiste En Mi Adicción
by Izuko Anoichi
Summary: lo dulce no se compara con, lo amargo, pero ella es algo totalmente fuera de este mundo algo que nunca había probado algo desconocido no es droga no es un dulce ni nada parecido pero sin embargo su aroma se a convertido en un vaivén de lujuria se convirtio en mi adiccion...


Hola soy nueva me llamo izuko pero pueden decirme izu [[ cállate cabellona estorvas ¬¬]], y esta es mi inner cállate tuuu no ves q me estoy presentando O.O [[ hmp..]].

Ya cambiando el tema este es un ONE-SHOT del kakasku soy fan de tooooooooooooooooodas las parejas menos del narusaku pero aun asi respeto las creencias de tod s espero les guste advierto es lemon MUY fuerte si no te gusta este genero ni la pareja te advierto que no lo leas para evitar disgustos es mi primer fic dejen sus review, y como ya dije es lemon y no es acto para menores de 14 años.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen les pertenece a el gran kishimoto asi que sin mas preangulos vamos con el fic …..

Te convertiste En mi adicción.

_NARRA KAKASHI_:

Ella es todo lo contrario a un ángel o a una inocente niña, a pesar de tener una relación a escondida durante 1 mes parece que fueran años, no puedo evitarlo ella es muy sensual para no seguir aquí recostados en mi escritorio haciendo lo que no se debe pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo ella es muy RICA sus labios saben a lo prohibido, a lo desconocido es como la droga, es mi adicción.

_ NARRADORA_

Kakashi tenia a sakura acostada en su escritorio. Ellos se besaban lujuriosamente mientras que kakashi alzaba la minifalda del uniforme de la niña para poder acariciar sus muslos y poder rozar un poco sus intimidades , ella solo jugaba con los cabellos plateados de su maestro para luego desabrochar un poco la camisa y dejar ver sus bustos a aquel peliplateado hambriento de saciar sus ansias con aquella niña que al sentir aquel contacto de sus intimidades solto un pequeño pero dulce gemido de placer que hizo que kakashi perdiera el control y empezara a hacer un camino de chupones hasta el ombligo de la pelirosa, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y dar un gemido aun mas fuerte haciendo que kakashi vuelva a besarla frenéticamente dejándole chupones en todo el cuello, ella solo con sus no tan largas uñas arañaba la ropa y el cuello de sus sensei dejándole unos rallones no tan visibles, lo estaban pasando super bien hasta que un pequeño timbrazo indicando que los estudiantes volvían al aula de estudio hizo que ellos se levantaran y se acomodaran como si aquello no hubiese pasado nunca…

.-.-.-LAS CLASES TRANSCURRIERON NORMAL HASTA LA HORA DE SALIDA.-.-.-

-Adiso chicos nos vemos de nuevo el lunes, tengan un feliz fin de semana- decía el peliplateado sin emoción alguna esperando que todos los estudiantes desocupen el aula, menos su amada niña de sus ojos sakura a quien la llevaría a comer por primera vez a su casa.

-estas lista mi niña?- pregunto kakashi con una amable sonrisa que pocas veces expresaba.

-claro- dijo la pelirosa recogiendo sus libros y metiéndolos en su mochila.

Caminaron hasta el parqueadero y kakashi encendió su PORCHE negro y abrió la puerta su novia para partir a su casa en todo el camino fue callado hasta llegar al apartamento de kakashi, era muy cómodo y amoblado de un color blanco perfecto tenia muchos objetos que llamaron la atención de sakura.

-quieres cenar ahora?- le pregunto el peliplateado con una sonrisa media.

-Claro muero de hambre- dijo la pelirosa

Kakashi no dejo que sakura se acercara a la cocina pues el era e que cocinaría esa noche, después de comer vieron una película la cual eligio sakura "_ búsqueda implacable" _despues de la película sakura se levanto del sofá y se estiro un poco pues le dolia el cuerpo por estar mucho tiempo sentada, kakashi la observo y no resistio mas y la jalo hacia el quedando ella encima de el aun portando el uniforme de su escuela ella miro a kakashi con una mirada picaresca entendiendo lo que el quería que era seguir lo que empezó en el receso en su escritorio ella lo beso imprevistamente y el le correspondió al beso mientras kakashi se levantaba del sofá y la cargaba hasta su alcoba para después tirarla en la cama y besarla esquizofrénicamente como si esa fuera la última vez que la vería, kakashi solo quería hacerla suya y de nadie mas deseaba arrebatarle su virginidad esa misma noche y declararla de su propiedad, kakashi le arranco la camisa de un solo jalón dejando ver los bien formados pechos de la pelirosa los cuales todavía los cubría un brazier color negro, pues la chica tampoco se quedo atrás; le quito la camisa a su sensei dejando ver sus abdominales bien marcados lo cual hizo que sakura perdiera mas el control y se quitara su falda colegiala y quedara en ropa interior.

Kakashi se saco el pantalón beso a sakura por todo su cuerpo con aroma a cerezo lo cual lo volvía loco y hacia que perdiera la cordura, sakura también intentando imitar a su sensei le mordió en el cuello marcándolo como suyo y de nadie mas luego tomo la chica el control de la situación haciendo que kakashi quedara debajo de ella, para poder mostrarle lo que hay detrás de ese brazier negro a su sensei lo cual estaba ancioso por descubrir, y en fin ella se lo saco haciendo que sus sensei le saltara la vista al ver tan perfección ante el lo cual lo hizo recuperar el control de la situación y montarse encima de ella para por fin quitarle sus bragas totalmente mojas a la pelirosa y empezar a besar los labios íntimos de sakura haciendo que ella se retorciera y empezara a gemir con mucha fuerza y lograr excitar mas a kakashi, hasta que sakura se volvió a mojar y kakashi trago su liquido sintiéndose no tan satisfecho, para luego succionar los pechos erectos de su alumna la cual gemía sin parar al sentir el bulto totalmente erecto de su sensei en su intimidad descubierta, hasta que sakura no aguanto mas y saco la erección de su sensei ( y valla que si era grande O.O) y meterlo en su boca para darle placer a su sensei.

Para ser la primera vez de sakura, de verdad lo hacia muy bien; ella lo lamia desde abajo hasta la punta haciendo que su sensei gimiera igual que ella hace unos minutos, lo lamia desde abajo hacia arriba y lo agitaba fuertemente lo cual parecía gustarle a kakashi, y mucho, después de unos minutos kakashi ronco le dice a sakura:

-sa…sakura…me voy a correr… estas lista?- pregunto su sensei muy excitado.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y aumento la velocidad de su boca haciendo que su sensei se corriera totalmente en su boca, sakura trago su especia como si de un dulce se tratara luego de eso sakura se acostó alado de kakashi y permanecieron inmóvil unos segundos hasta que kakashi rompió el silencio.

-Sakura estas lista para ser mía? - Pregunto su sensei algo sudado y jadeando

A lo que sakura respondió con una simple sonrisa y un sí a la petición del peliplateado.

Kakashi se poso sobre la chica tomando su erección e introduciéndola dentro de sakura haciendo que primero llorara por el dolor que sentía al dejar entrar su erección a su virgen entrada hasta que llego al limite y se detuvo para deja a sakura descansar de aquel dolor y dejar que se convirtiera en placer, después de 3 minutos sakura empezó a mover sus caderas en señal de estar lista, kakashi empezó a moverse suavemente para dejar que ella disfrutara de la penetración, luego la tomo por las piernas y empezó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que sakura gimiera mas fuerte:

-ka…ka...shi sensei por favor…maaas…fuerte- dijo una hambrienta pelirosa- kakashi aumento mas aun la velocidad haciendo que sakura gimiera aun mas fuerte-

-Sa..sa…kura me… voy a correr!- grito su sensei llegando al clímax al igual que ella.

Kakashi se corrió mucho dentro de sakura haciendo que ella gritara y se saliera de ella el esperma de kakashi lo cual lo hizo feliz por que el ya sabia que ella era su mujer y de nadie mas, pero no quedo satisfecho…

[[[[[[(izuko: la vedad no se que piensa kakashi O.O iner: callete izu que se esta poniendo bueno +O+ izuko: pervertida ¬¬ )]]]]]].

Kakashi tomo a sakura de improviso la puso boca abajo e introdujo su erección en su parte trasera lo cual hizo que sakura gritara de dolor, luego movio salvajemente las caderas de la chica sin piedad alguna por mucho tiempo haciendo q por los ojos de aquella pelirosa salieran lagrimas de dolor y a las vez de placer…

Ka..ka..shi~ - dijo un poco aturdida y la vez excitada la chica de cabellos rosa.

Aguanta sakura…falta…poco- dijo su sensei hasta que por fin su sensei se corrió en su parte trasera haciendo que sakura callera a la cama del muy satisfecho peliplateado…

esa noche sakura se quedo en casa de kakashi lo cual le trajo algunos problemas con su tia al saber que no llego ni llamo a avisar que no dormiría en casa.

Al fin y al cavo de todo kakashi y sakura seguían con su misma rutina cada receso en el escritorio, su sensei sabia que era algo prohibido algo que no se podía tocar, pero su sabor era dulce como la miel y lo hacia desearla era mas que un vicio esa chica se convirtió en su adicción.

FIN


End file.
